Tell Me of the Fall You Once Knew
by Linzay04
Summary: Rated R Just to be safe. Full summary inside. Harry runs away after he graduates then runs into someone from his past.HHr story. Please R
1. Dream or Flashback?

Hello everyone! This is my first HP fanfic. I hope you all like it. Please review. It helps me make the story better for you all, the readers.

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. That's JK Rowling's property!

Full Summary: Tell Me of the Fall You Once Knew

After Harry defeated Voldermort and graduated Hogwarts, he had to get away from it all. He wanted a fresh start, to go where no one knew him. Then one day, he was gone. He had left everyone and everything he ever knew behind. Years later, Harry has a new life and a new love. It all seemed perfect… maybe too perfect. After Harry runs into someone from his past, he's faced with a choice that could change his life… forever. Rated R just to be on the safe side. It's also a HHr fic.

Chapter 1: Dream or Flashback?

_Harry was sitting by the lake on the Hog warts grounds. He was gazing across the lake when a single tear rolled down his face. Hermione walked up behind him and sat next to him._

_"Harry, what's wrong?" asked Hermione, worried._

_"Nothing Mione, nothing."__ Harry said as he put his arm around her neck. She rested the side of her face on his chest._

_"The, why are you crying?"___

_"Because, I've just been thinking of things.__ You know, it's just not the same."_

_"What's not the same?"_

_"Not having to worry about Voldermort. I can't believe I beat him. It just doesn't seem real." _

_Hermione raised up so that she could see his eyes._

_"Harry, it's out 7th year, our last year.__ Let's just enjoy it, okay? The past is the past. It's time to look to the future."_

_Just then the autumn breeze began to blow and the leaves began to move around._

_"It's a beautiful day, isn't it?" Hermione asked._

_"It's as beautiful as you are, love." Said Harry as he put his arm back around Hermione's neck and smiled. _

Harry woke up in a cold sweat. He looked around dazed and confused. He looked around to make sure he was still in his home in London. He wanted to make sure he was as far away as possible from his past.

"Harry, are you okay?" asked a young woman who sounded like Hermione only with an American accent. She looked a little like Hermione too. Harry turned around quickly to facer her and was relieved to see who it was.

"Oh, Jennifer, you scared me. Yeah, I'm fine, I just had a bad dream is all."

"Okay honey. Well, lunch is in the kitchen and I'm headed off to the clothing store. I start my new job there today."

"Okay, well, I'll see you later then. Tonight's our 2 year anniversary. Can you believe we've been dating 2 years already? It seems like yesterday we met."

"I know what you mean. Well, I got to go or I'll be late. I'll see you at 6 o'clock. Love you." Jennifer said as she gave Harry a kiss.

"Love you too Jen." said Harry as she left. Soon he was in the kitchen eating the lunch Jennifer had made for him. Harry was feeling ill that day so he took the day off and slept all day. That and tonight was his 2 year anniversary with Jennifer. He went back to bed after he had finished his lunch. In his dreams, he picked up where he left off with his earlier dream.

_"Harry, you know why fall is my favorite season?" asked Hermione with her head in his lap and looking at the clouds._

_"Why?" Harry asked as he looked up at the clouds._

_"Because it so peaceful and beautiful. It's like no matter what you did in all the other seasons doesn't matter because you can change into the person you want to be. It's almost poetic."_

_"It is. You know, the reason I love autumn so much is because it's when I realized I was in love with you." Said Harry as he gave Hermione a kiss._

_"Same here."__ Hermione said as she smiled up at Harry. "Harry, do you think we'll be together forever?" she asked._

_"I hope so, otherwise al of this will be for nothing." Harry said he smiled down at Hermione._

_"I love you." Said Hermione._

_"I'll always love you, Mione." said Harry._

For the second time that day, Harry woke up in a cold sweat. He looked at the clock which read 5:30 p.m.

"Shit" yelled Harry as he jumped out of bed to get a quick shower. He got out of the shower and put on a real nice suit. He took a small box out of his sock drawer and put it into his pocket and headed off to the restaurant he was meeting Jennifer at. He found their table where Jennifer was already sitting.

"Hey beautiful." Harry said, giving Jennifer a kiss on the cheek.

"Hey sexy." Said Jennifer. They ordered their meal and ate. They had finished when Harry reached into his pocket for the box. He slid it across the table for her to open. She gasped at the beautiful diamond ring in the box.

"Marry me?" asked Harry, getting down on one knee.

"Oh Harry, yes." She said in one breath. Harry slid the ring on her finger and gave her a kiss. Everyone in the restaurant started clapping. After they paid for their dinner, they went for a walk.

"Harry, have you ever loved someone?" asked Jennifer from no where.

"Wh-What?" asked Harry, thrown off guard.

"Have you ever loved some other girl before me?"

"Yes, when I was a teenager."

"Did you lover her a lot?"

"She was my best friend. She was one of my only friends."

"But did you love her a lot?"

"Yes, very much so, but I love you now, and that's all that matters." Said Harry as he kissed her.

"Good." Said Jennifer as they reached the door of her apartment. "Well, tonight was amazing Harry, you're the best. I still can't believe I'm engaged."

"Believe it! Well, I'll see you tomorrow then. Good night."

"Good night Harry." Said Jennifer as they kissed and she went in. Harry started walking to his place and was thinking about his dreams he had had. They were flashbacks of his 7th year. Harry was so deep in thought that he wasn't paying attention to where he was going and ran into a women about the same age as him.

"Oh, I'm very sorry." Said Harry before he realized who he was talking to. Her head was down so she couldn't see Harry at all.

"Mione?" Harry asked, amazed.

"Harry?" She asked him.

TBC…..

I left off on a cliffhanger. This chapter (With out all the author notes) was 972 words. I have never written that much in any of my fanfics. Well, please review.


	2. Why?

Hello everyone!!!! Sorry it took so long to put up this chapter. I had major writer's block. Thank you to everyone who reviewed. It really meant a lot to me.

Chapter 2: Why?

"Harry, oh my gosh, it's so good to see you." Hermione said as she gave Harry a big hug.

"It's good to see you too." Said Harry, who was obviously lying.

"Harry, I have missed you so much. So has Ron, he's always talking about trying to find you, and wonders how you have been…"

"Hermione, look it's great to see you and all but…"

"But what?" Hermione asked worried. Harry looked into Hermione's beautiful brown eyes and couldn't tell her to leave him alone.

"Would you like to come to my place and we can talk?"

"Ok, we can do that."

They walked to Harry's place so that they could talk in private. Harry made some coffee and they started talking about how much they missed each other.

"Harry, it really has been too long. I've missed you terribly."

Harry's heart sank. He hated that he left Hermione like that, and Ron too for that matter.

"Harry, why did you leave?" Hermione asked.

Harry's stomach flipped. He had hoped she wouldn't ask that all night, but no such luck.

"Mione, it complicated. I just had too." Said Harry, avoiding Hermione's stare.

"Harry, please, I have to know why. Was it me? Was it something I did?"

"God, Mione, no. The time I spent with you was the best time of my life. It had nothing to do with you." Harry said, grabbing Hermione's hand. It was a habit he had picked up in their seventh year. When ever he said something important to Hermione, he would grab her hand.

"Then why? Please tell me why." Hermione said with her eyes filling with tears. Harry met her gaze and caved. He always did cave when she started to cry and this time was no different.

"Mione, When Voldermort's followers came after me in the seventh year, they hurt the people I loved the most. They hurt Ron pretty bad and it probably scared him for life. They hurt you, Mione. They almost killed you." Harry had tears forming in his eyes. " I could let it happen again. I had to Mione, you have to understand. I did it to protect you and everyone else." Said Harry as the tears were now rolling down his face.

"Harry…"

"No, Mione, I ran okay? I couldn't stand there and risk you two getting hurt again."

"I love you." Said Hermione. Harry just stared at her in amazement.

"I still love you Mione, but…"

"But you found someone else." Said Hermione as she looked down at the floor, heart broken.

"No Mione, I still love you. No buts." Said Harry after a minute. Hermione smiled and looked up at Harry.

"I KNEW IT! I KNEW YOU WERE IN LOVE WITH THAT GIRL YOU TOLD ME ABOUT! WELL HERE'S YOUR RING BACK!" Said Jennifer as she took of her ring and threw it on the ground.

"Jennifer! Come back! I told you, I love you now!" After realizing Hermione was still in the room, he turned around to see Hermione crying even harder. She ran out and down the street.

"Man, I really screwed this one up." Harry said to himself as he stood there.

TBC…

Well, how did you like it? Please review, it really makes my day. I really hope to update soon!


	3. Sleepless Dream

Hey everyone. I know you have been waiting for this chapter, so here you go. Thanks to all of you who reviewed. I'm telling you, they make me feel good when I come home from a bad day at school.

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. I wish, but I don't.

Chapter 3: Sleepless Dream

Harry didn't sleep much that night. He couldn't stop thinking about what had happened just a few hours before. He looked over at the alarm clock which read 3:30 am. He knew he had to get some sleep before his alarm clock went off. He finally drifted off into an uneasy sleep.

_"Harry?__ Is that you?" Hermione asked, looking up from the very uncomfortable hospital bed._

_"Shh. It's ok. I'm here now." Said Harry, who was sitting on the side of her bed. He was sitting between Hermione's and Ron's bed. It was after Voldermort's followers attacked him. Hermione and Ron showed up to try and Help him but almost died in the process. It made Harry feel so guilty._

_"Harry? Is that you mate?" Ron asked, very tired._

_"Yeah, it's me. Go back to sleep you two. I going back to get some work done." Said Harry as he went to do some writing. Only, it wasn't some homework or school work, or even a letter to send to someone. It was a letter, or letters. They were to Ron and Hermione. It was 3 days before graduation and Ron and Hermione couldn't graduate with everyone else. They would still be in the hospital wing of Hogwarts. Harry felt so ashamed and guilty for what had happened. _

_"It's time to go." Harry said to himself as he signed the 2 letters. _

_Three days later, he graduated. He went to visit Ron and Hermione one last time before he left. Harry had left the notes in Hermione's and Ron's trunk. Harry said he's goodbyes and left. He felt so bad for not telling them, but he couldn't. They would try to get him to stay, but he couldn't. As he walked down the long halls of Hogwarts for the last time, a tear rolled down his face. He remembered everything that Ron, Hermione, and himself had done over the past seven years. Part of him wanted to stay, but part of him knew that he had to go. He had to protect the ones he loved the most. He knew that this would be for the best, or at least he hoped it would be for the best. Harry loaded onto the train and went to the very back seat. He wanted to be alone right now. He wanted to just think to himself and not be bothered. He looked around at his surroundings and took them in. He wanted to remember everything. As he looked, he saw people laughing and talking to each other. He knew that he would miss all of this. Another tear came down his face as he remembered everything. Meeting Ron and Hermione for the first time, Meeting Malfoy. He remembered all of the adventures they went on, how much trouble they got into. Then he looked up when he heard a young woman's voice call his name._

_"Harry… Harry… Harry…"_

"Harry, wake up. Your sweating and you have a fever worse than yesterday. I knew we shouldn't have gone out." Jennifer said. Harry looked at her for a moment then sat up.

"Jennifer, what are you doing here? I thought you were pissed at me."

"Well, I am, but I realized that it doesn't matter. You told that you loved me now."

"Jennifer, I…"

"No, no now. Just lay back down, your sick. You can't think straight."

"Jennifer…"

"Harry, I said shut your damn mouth and lay back down." Yelled Jennifer as she shoved Harry down on the bed.

"JENNIFER! I'M IN LOVE WITH SOMEONE ELSE! GET THAT THROUGH YOUR DAMN HEAD! I DON'T WANT TO MARRY YOU, I WANT TO MARRY SOMEONE ELSE!!!" Harry screamed at Jennifer.

"Harry, your sick, your not thinking clearly. Just lay down and take some medicine."

"Actually no, I won't lay back down. I thinking quiet clearly, as a matter of fact, I thinking more clearly than ever." Harry said as he jumped out of bed. "Jennifer, I hate to break it to you, but we're not getting married. I love someone else." As he said that, he saw Hermione come around the corner. "I only hope she can forgive me and I hope she still loves me too." Harry said more to Hermione then Jennifer.

"She does forgive you and she still does love you." Jennifer said. "I'm her right? I'm the one your still in love with. I just know I am. Harry, please tell me I the one your still in love with." Jennifer pleaded.

"Actually, I think I'm the one he's talking about." Hermione said walking into the room.

"Harry, who is this whore?" Jennifer yelled.

"One, she's not a whore. Two, her name is Hermione and three, she's the one I love." Harry said walking over and putting his arm around Hermione's neck.

"Fine, I see how it is. Well, I hope you and this hoe have a great life together, asshole!" Jennifer said storming out.

"Bye-Bye now." Hermione waved as Jennifer walked by.

"You really still love me?" Hermione asked as she gazed into Harry's emerald eyes.

"Always and forever." Harry said. Then he gave Hermione a very passionate kiss.

TBC….

Well, this took me a while to write. It may seem rushed but there is a method to my madness. Please review. Tell me if you like it or not. If you must flame, go right on ahead. I'm still going to update anyways so I really don't care. Have a great all!


	4. Meeting Again

Hello everyone! Sorry I haven't written in so long.

Chapter 4: Meeting Again

"Harry, you should really go see Ron again. He's been really worried about you." Hermione said while she was making coffee in Harry's kitchen.

"I don't know Mione. Do you think he would really want to see me again after the way I left?" Harry asked sitting at the table.

"Harry, you know he doesn't care about that. Every time I talk to him, he always wonders if I have talked to you and if I have seen you." Hermione said as she joined Harry at the table.

"But still, he might be angry with me. I couldn't blame him anyways."

"Harry, come one now. You know just as well as I do that Ron wants to see you. No matter how angry he is with you, he wants to see you."

"Really?" Harry asked.

"Really." Hermione answered.

"So, when's the last time you talked to him?"

"Yesterday, he's coming by today. Better go get ready."

"Do you know how much I love you? You're the greatest." Harry said as he got up and kissed Hermione on the forehead. He went up to his room to get ready to meet Ron again. Harry felt like he was meeting Ron for the first time. Harry wanted everything to be perfect when he saw Ron again. After about an hour of Harry freaking out about every little detail, including what color shirt to wear, Ron arrived.

"Harry, come on. Ron's here." Hermione said, grabbing onto Harry's arm.

"Mione, I can't. He probably hates me. I couldn't blame him." Harry said.

"Harry, he wouldn't have come if he hated you."

"True." The doorbell rang again. "Mione, can you get that? I'm going to go to the bathroom real quick."

"Sure." With that, Hermione went and answered the door and let Ron in.

"Hey! It's really been too long Ron." Hermione said as she gave Ron a big hug. "Come in and sit. Harry will be here in a minute. He was stressing out and had to go refresh himself."

"Just Like Harry." Ron said as he sat down.

Up in the bathroom, Harry was having serious doubts about talking to Ron again after all these years. "He doesn't want to se or even speak to me. Why would he? I left with out any explanation. I couldn't blame him for never wanting to speak to me again." Then Harry turned around and looked into the mirror and remembered the day he wrote the letters.

_ Harry sat at his desk and began to write the letters that he would give to his friends before he left for good._

_Dear Ron and Hermione,_

_ I really hope that you don't hate me for this and I hope you understand. I'm leaving because I couldn't live with myself you all died or got hurt again because of me. It's just not fair to you. You two are my best friends, my only family. _

_ I don't want to tell anybody where I'm going because you might try and follow me. I can't risk you two following me and something happening to you. I'm going to be okay and I'll never forget you. I promise, I'll think of you everyday for the rest of my life. I hope you two have a wonderful life and I hope you get everything out of life that you want and deserve._

_ In my final words to you two, may you have the best life possible. Please, do not worry about me. In all my life, I don't know what I did right to have you two as my friends. You two are the greatest friends anybody could ever have. Please stay safe and be happy. One day, one day very soon, when I don't have to worry about you two getting hurt in my presences, then, and only then, will we meet again._

_ Love Always,_

_ Harry_

_Harry folded up the letter and went to the hospital wing and laid it on the table between Ron and Hermione. With one last goodbye, he left, never to look back again. _

A tear rolled down Harry's cheek. He quickly wiped it away when he heard someone coming to the door.

"Harry, are you okay in there?" Hermione asked from the other side of the door.

"Yeah Mione, I'll be down in a sec." With that, Harry gathered himself and went down to see his long lost pal. Harry had butterflies in his stomach, and that was an understatement. He was going to meet his best friend for the first time in years. When he reached the bottom of the stairs, he saw red hair over the top of the chair. This was it, there was no turning back now.

"Ron." Was all Harry managed to say before Ron was hugging him. It truly had been too long.

Again, I'm so sorry it took forever to write this chapter. I had a bad case of writer's block. Hopefully it's over now and I can put up another chapter soon.


	5. Time To Face The Truth

Hello all! Glad to see the Christmas shopping hasn't got to you yet. LOL. I'm off for two weeks so hopefully and I can get a few chapters written in that time frame. Now, on with the chapter.

Chapter 5: Time to Face the Truth

"Ron, I'm glad we got to see each other again. It has been too long." Harry said as he walked Ron to the door. "Feel free to stop by anytime."

"Will do mate. Bye Harry. Bye Hermione." Ron said as he walked out of Harry's home.

"Now, aren't you glad you saw Ron?" Hermione asked.

"Yes, you're the best Mione." Harry said as he gave Hermione a very passionate kiss.

"Wow, Harry. That was….that was… wow." Hermione said, breathless.

"I'm so sorry." Harry said.

"No, don't be. It's just that, you haven't done that since we first started going out in school."

_"Mione, will you be my girlfriend?" Harry asked, obviously nervous._

_"Of course Harry, why wouldn't I?" With that, Harry got a huge grin on his face and hugged Hermione tightly and picked her up off the ground. When he finally returned her to the ground, they looked deep into each other's eyes. After a second or two, they shared a very passionate kiss._

_"I love you, Mione, and I always will." Harry said after they broke the kiss._

_"I love you too, Harry. I always have and I always will." _

"Yeah, I remember. It was the happiest day of my life. Our at least I thought it was." Harry said with a grin on his face.

"Harry, what do you mean _thought_ it was? What day made you happier?" Hermione said hysterically.

"The day I realized I wanted to marry you." Harry replied.

"Well, when was that?" Hermione asked, some what calmer.

"The night I asked Jennifer to marry me."

"What?" Hermione asked, confused.

"I knew when she said yes, that I was making the biggest mistake I've ever made. I knew that it should have been you that I was asking, not her. The thought of marrying you made me so happy. Then, when I ran into that night, I knew that it was meant to be, I knew that I was supposed to marry you."

"Harry, I don't know what to say."

"Then say that you'll marry me." Harry said as he brought out a beautiful engagement ring. It was the on Hermione told him about when they were still in school.

_ "Harry, when you ask me to marry you, I want that ring." Hermione said as she point to a beautiful ring with a light pink diamond in the center with two white diamonds in the center. It was on sterling silver band and had a matching wedding band. _

_"Well, you certainly do have good taste. But, I hope you mind waiting a while because I'm going to have to save up a bit of money in order to buy it." Harry said as he looked at the price._

_"Well, if it's too expensive then don't worry about it. It's not the only ring I want." Hermione said as she kissed Harry. _

"Harry, is that the ring…" Hermione said, breathless.

"Yeah, I told you that you would have to wait a little while, but I got it. The price actually went down some. So, what do you say, be my bride?"

"Harry, I love you so much…" Just then Hermione was cut of by an all too familiar voice.

"HARRY! HOW COULD YOU ASK HER TO MARRY YOU?"

"Jennifer, what the hell are you doing here?" Harry asked, very mad.

"Well, I was going to try and apologize but not now. Screw you Harry, I hope you have a nice life." Jennifer said as she stormed out. As Jennifer drove home, she started talking out loud to herself. "How could he love her? How could he ask her to marry her? Do I mean nothing to him? It's not fair! I should be the one marrying him, not the bitch! If I can't have him, she can't either!" With that she went home and thought about what to do.

What will Jennifer do? Will Hermione say yes? Will Harry and Hermione make it to the wedding? Will they ever see Ron again? I guess your going to have to read to find out.

Please review! They really do help me write better!


	6. Love and Hate

Hey everyone! I'm so sorry it has taken me forever to update. My computer wasn't working right. I was off for two weeks and I go back to school tomorrow. I wanted to update in those two weeks but I couldn't. I hope everybody had a happy new year! By the way, I'm going to go back through the chapters and fix some mistakes I made. I'm not adding or cutting anything out, I'm just revising a little.

Chapter 6: Love and Hate

"Harry, you weren't seriously going to forgive her, were you?" Hermione asked as she sat down to Harry on the couch.

"No. I must say though, after that display, if I was thinking about forgiving her, I wouldn't." Harry said. Then he kissed Hermione.

"Good. Because if you were going to forgive her, I wouldn't say yes." Hermione said with a huge smile on her face. Harry jumped up immediately. He knew what she meant.

"Hermione, you mean it. Even after the whole thing with Jennifer, you still want to marry me?"

"Yes, why wouldn't I? I love you Harry, I always have and I always will. Nothing can change that." Hermione said as she gave Harry a kiss.

"I love you too, Hermione. I'm glad you said yes." Harry said as he picked Hermione up and took her to his bedroom.

Jennifer pulled into her driveway and went into her place to figure out a plan to get back at Harry. "I could just kill him, but that wouldn't be painful enough. I want him to wish he was dead. I want him to feel as pain as he caused me. I want him to suffer." Jennifer thought. She got a glass of vodka out and drank it. She kept drinking until she was drunk. "I could just kill his precious girlfriend, whatever her name is. Killing her would break him. She's such a slut, how could he choose her over me?" She thought. "Yes, that's what I'll do, I'll break him. I'll break him so that he will feel the pain I've felt." She said out loud as she went to get her gun out of the box she kept it in way in the back of her closet. She got into her car and drove off to Harry's house.

Harry and Hermione were lying on the bed under the covers. "I love you Mione." Harry said and the kissed her forehead.

"I Love you too, Harry. I got to take a shower now. I have to get up really early to go to work in the morning."

"Hermione, who do you work for again?" Harry asked as he sat up in the bed.

"Oh, it's somebody you know. Actually Ron, you, and I know him pretty well. He went to our school. If you want, I can ask if he wants to come over and you two can catch up."

"Well, who is it?" Harry asked, obviously interested now.

"How about I leave that a secret for now?" Hermione said with a smile on her face. Just then the door bell rang. "I'll get it" said Hermione. She answered the door and found Jennifer standing there, obviously drunk.

"Ah, just the person I came to see." Jennifer said as she raised the gun up to Hermione and pulled the trigger. Because Jennifer was drunk, she had horrible aim and only hit Hermione's shoulder. Jennifer ran off before she could see if she hit Hermione or not. Harry heard the gun shot and ran down stairs and saw Hermione lying on the floor holding her shoulder.

"Mione! Oh my God, are you ok? Who did this do you?" Harry said as he rushed over to her.

"Harry, I'm fine. It was that bitch, Jennifer. She was drunk and upset. She just hit my shoulder. Now just call for some help." With that, Harry rushed over to the phone and called 911. They were at the hospital for an hour before they left. Hermione had some stitches in her shoulder and she had to wear a sling for a couple of days. They arrested Jennifer and changed her with attempted murder and a DUI. On The drive home, Harry kept looking over at Hermione to make sure she was ok. She was mostly just sleeping the whole way home.

"I guess you're not going to work tomorrow." Harry said when he saw that Hermione was awake.

"No, I can still go. All I do all day is work on a computer. It will be hard, but I can go." Hermione replied.

"Ok, if you think you're up to it. If you're not, just tell me and I'll call your boss and tell him you're not coming in."

"Yeah, and ruin the surprise, I don't think so. You'll just have to wait to find out who the mystery boss is." Hermione said, laughing.

Well, that's all for now. I basically tied up the whole Jennifer story line. There was only so far I could go with it. So, who do you think the mystery boss is? I hope to update soon, no promises though. lol.


	7. Mystery Man

Hello! Sorry it has taken me forever to update. Writer's block has been really getting to me and school work is piling up. When I get home from school I barley have any energy left. Plus, viruses and colds are going around school. Geez, isn't high school grand?

Chapter 7: Mystery Man

Hermione woke up the next morning, her shoulder was very sore. She considered staying home, but remembered the question she wanted to ask her boss. Her shoulder still in pain, Hermione got out of bed, being careful not to wake Harry. She got dressed and went down stairs to make some coffee for her and Harry when he woke up. When she sat down at the table wit her coffee, Harry came down stairs.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to wake you up." Hermione said.

"Oh, I was already awake. I just laid there with my eyes closed. I do that every morning." Harry said as he got a cup of coffee and joined Hermione.

"I never knew that."

"Oh, I didn't start doing that until after Hogwarts."

"Oh."

_Harry was lying in his bed when Jennifer came in to see if he was awake. Harry was thinking a lot about Hermione lately. He didn't really want that train of thought to be ruined. He closed his eyes in hope that Jennifer might think that he is still asleep. It worked because Jennifer was soon gone, leaving Harry alone in the room._

_"Hermione, I wish I could see you again." Harry said softly to himself. _

_After a few more times of pretending to be asleep, Harry began to pretend to be asleep a lot. It was his alone time. Jennifer was always calling or waiting on Harry. When he was asleep was the only time Harry got to be by himself. After awhile, it just became a habit._

Hermione was on her way to work when her cell phone rang.

"Hello." Hermione said into the phone.

"Are you sure you can come in today?" The man on the other end asked.

"Yes, I told you this morning I could, I was just going to be late. It very hard to drive because of my shoulder but I can still come in. Besides, we have plans to make, remember?" Hermione asked.

"Yes, I remember. I don't see why you don't tell him who I am." The man said.

"Honestly, do you want me to keep working there? If Harry knew who you were, there is no way I could convince him you have changed and he wouldn't let me come in."

"Fine Hermione, have it your way."

"Besides, we have to ease him into all of this. I mean, I just ran into him a couple of months ago. He was kind of shocked and nervous when Ron came by to see him. I think if he met you in person, he might actually see how you have changed."

"Alright, just be careful when you come in."

"Yes, brother dearest." Hermione said sarcastically.

"I'm being serious. I don't want you to get hurt anymore."

"Ok, I'll be careful. I'll see you when I get to work."

"Ok, I'll see you then." The man said as he hung up the phone.

Within minutes, Hermione was at her office. She walked in and immediately spotted her blonde hair, gray eyes boss.

"Draco, there you are. When do you want to meet tonight?" Hermione said as she walked up to him.

"Doesn't matter to me. Ginny is coming too, is that alright?"

"Sure, it might actually make things go better."

"Great, I'll call Ginny and tell her."

"Okay, how about you two come over about seven?"

"Fine by me."

When seven o'clock came that night, Harry was more than ready to meet the mystery boss.

"Mione, are you sure he is coming?" Harry asked, getting impatient.

"Yes Harry, I'm sure he is coming. He's even bringing his wife." Hermione responded.

"Really? Do I know the mystery boss' wife?"

"Yep, you sure do. We all went to Hogwarts together."

The doorbell rang and Hermione went to answer the door with Harry hot on her heels. When Hermione answered that door, Ron was there.

"Ron is your boss! Why didn't you tell me!" Harry asked, obviously shocked.

"Calm down, Ron's not my boss." Hermione said.

"Yeah mate, I just thought I'd come by and meet the mystery boss." Ron said.

"Come in. I'm telling you, you're in for a shock." Hermione said, letting Ron in. Harry, Ron, and Hermione all went into the living room and Harry and Ron sat down.

"Now, I have to tell you this before he gets here. He's very different then when we went to school with him. He wasn't the greatest person in the world, but things happened and he's different now." Hermione explained. Before the boys could ask questions, the doorbell rang again and Hermione went to answer it. Harry and Ron stayed in the living until Hermione came back. When Hermione returned, Draco and Ginny were right behind her.

"Harry, Ron, this is my boss and his wife." Hermione said. Harry and Ron could just sit there, astounded.

"Harry, now Hermione's right, Draco is a changed person. If he wasn't, do you really think I would let him marry Ginny?" Ron asked, getting very nervous now. Harry just sat there laughing and so did Draco.

"Harry, what are you laughing?" Hermione asked, now even more nervous than Ron.

"Mione, I knew Draco was your boss. I ran into Draco long before I ran into you. We've been keeping in touch and he told me last week." Harry said, still laughing.

"Harry!" Hermione said as she hit him in the arm.

"What, it was his idea." Harry said, shielding himself from Hermione and pointing to Draco at the same time.

"Geez, thanks Potter. Rat me out why don't you." Draco said sarcastically.

"Sorry, I had to do something. Mione really hits hard, even when she is playing around." Harry said, rubbing the arm Hermione hit. After awhile of talking, they ate dinner and talked some more. It was the very end of dinner when Harry stood up and announced that he had something he wanted to say.

"Tonight was great and a lot of fun." Harry began. "Well, Mione and I kind of have something we want to tell you all. We getting married and we want you all to be at the wedding!" Harry said as he grabbed Hermione's hand and held it. Everyone congratulated them and the girls went off to talk about wedding plans while the guys all sat around and talked about a bachelor party. It truly was a great night.

I'll try to update sooner next time! That's all for now!


	8. Dress Shopping

Hey everyone! I know it's been nearly two months since I updated but if it wasn't one thing going wrong around here it was another. I had to completely reinstall everything. I still don't have Microsoft Word put back on here yet, but right know we're taking it one thing at a time. Hope you all enjoy this chapter, even though it is very short considering how long I've had to work on it.

Chapter 8: Dress Shopping

Hermione had already chosen her bride's maids. She asked Ginny to be the maid of honor and Luna and a few of her girl friends from work to be thw bride's maids. They were all going shopping for dresses to wear at the wedding. Hermione walked into the very last store she wanted to go to that day and immedatly spotted the dress she knew she wanted to wear. It was a beautiful white gown with sequences going down the front. It had lace around the bottom anf it was a halter top. There were string that criss-crossed in the back. Hermione, as well as all the other girls fell in love with the dress.

"Girls, I think I have found my wedding dress, what do you guys think?" Hermione asked, already knowing the answer.

"Mione, it's beautiful. You should wear it. Go try it on." Ginny said.

Hermione went to try on the dress and it was a perfect fit. Then the girls went to go look for bride's maids dresses. Eventually, the girls decided on a very light pink formal dress.

"So Mione, where are you and Harry going for your honeymoon?" Luna asked.

"We haven't decided yet. I think maybe going to France would be nice. Maybe Italy, I've always wanted to go there."

"Italy and France both sound likr nice places to go." Luna said. "Whe Ron finally gets down on onw knee and asks me to marry him, and we get married, I want to go to the United States," she added.

"Really? Why do you want to go there?" Ginny asked.

"Because, I spent some time there after I graduated and I had a lot of fun. I would be nice to go back." Luna said.

"Well, it doesn't matter where Harry and I go, just as long as I am with him, that's all that matters." Hermione said. The girls paid for their dresses and called it a day. They all went back to Harry and Hermione's place to make some more wedding plans and they called a few places to find a place to book the reception. Each day that the wedding got closer, the more nervous Hermione got. Marriage was a whole new experince for Hermione and for once in her life, she didn't have all the answers to the questions she asked, but no matter what, she knew that as long as she was with Harry everything would work out in the end.

Again, sorry for the quick chapter. Writer's block is killing me. However, I'm currently in the middle of a poetry unit in my english class t school, so it might have some impact on my story. I think it would be kind of cool to put some poems in this story, tell me what you think! Please review, they mean a lot to me and they really help me too!


End file.
